El Gran Hotel
by elbereth-stargazer
Summary: lo que parecía ser un fin de semana tranquilo y sin preocupaciones para un grupo inusual de peronas, termina siendo en una aventura donde intentarán convivir entre ellos y formar un equipo para poder salvar la magia de su desaparición total...


EL GRAN HOTEL

Por: ziann-schezard

Todos los personajes aquí presentados, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, incluidos los míos…

Esto fue escrito con fines de divertir, no lucrar P

1. Los invitados

Habían pasado tres horas desde que los pasajeros abordaran el barco que los llevaría a una isla situada en el Pacífico, donde se suponía pasarían un espléndido fin de semana. Era la primera vez que aquella isla recibía visitantes de esa clase, pues no hacía mucho una compañía de reciente creación había decidido construir un hotel a la orilla del mar, el único del paradisíaco lugar.

No era una majestuosa construcción, más bien era pequeña de unos tres pisos y cuando mucho veinte habitaciones, lo que demostraba su exclusividad. Todo lo demás era vegetación y más vegetación. Ubicado a pocos metros de la playa y rodeado de una extensa vegetación, era el lugar ideal para aislarse del mundo, aunque fuera por un fin de semana, y descansar de las actividades cotidianas.

La isla era pequeña, pero hermosa y parecía estar esperando a sus huéspedes especiales, los únicos y los primeros. Se podía percibir un ambiente cálido y perfecto para la bienvenida, pero sobre todo para la diversión.

"Muy bien, familia, hemos llegado"

Un señor de largos cabellos negros bajaba por la escalinata que había sido instalada para el descenso de los pasajeros. Vestía ropa muy adecuada para la situación, unos bermudas y una playera con motivos tropicales, no debían faltar las sandalias de playa y los lentes oscuros. Era seguido por dos jóvenes chicas, ambas de cabello castaño oscuro, pero una lo llevaba atado en una coleta y la otra lo tenía corto.

"Es un lindo lugar, papá" señaló la primera.

"Tendo, escogió un excelente lugar para pasar el fin de semana" otro señor apareció detrás, aunque éste tenía una apariencia más robusta que el primero, pero vestía de una manera muy similar.

"Ya lo creo, Saotome" contestó el aludido.

"Se les olvida que fue Nabiki quien logró ganar este viaje, gracias… a sus habilidades" intervino una chica que se había unido a las otras dos, llevaba un cerdito negro entre sus brazos.

Dos grandes gotas aparecieron sobre las cabezas de ambos señores.

"De nada, Akane" respondió Nabiki, dirigiendo una mirada sarcástica hacia su hermana menor.

"Ranma, date prisa" ordenó el señor Saotome al chico que los seguía.

"Ya voy, papá, si tan solo: ¡ME DEJARAN EN PAZ!" respondió poniendo más énfasis en las últimas palabras.

A su lado venían otras tres chicas que al momento de escuchar el tono en que se dirigió a ellas se alejaron un poco.

"Lo siento, Ranma" se disculpo la chica de cabello café oscuro adornado con un listón blanco, "sólo quería estar contigo"

"Nadie te ha dado ese derecho" contestó la siguiente chica, que al hablar tenía un acento extraño y llevaba el cabello atado con dos chongos en la cabeza, pero dejaba gran parte del mismo suelto, "Ranma pasará el fin de semana conmigo"

"Hohohohohohoho" una risa escalofriante salió de la pequeña boca de la tercera en disputa, "eso si yo lo permito"

Las tres comenzaron a discutir mientras el pobre chico bajaba las escaleras y se unía a la familia, dejándolas atrás.

"Veo que te la pasaras en muy buena compañía" lo recibió Akane.

"Esto no es porque yo lo hubiera querido" Ranma contestó con fastidio.

"Pero si lo hubieras evitado. Si no hubieras abierto tu gran bocota en el restaurante de Ukyo, no te estarías quejando"

"Tu también tienes invitados" señaló al chico que venía cargando un montón de maletas.

"Linda Akane Tendo, todo lo que sea por ti" podía distinguirse un leve murmullo salir de aquella masa ambulante, "Kuno Tatewaki, el Relámpago Azul de la Escuela Furinkan..." ya no se escuchó más, pues seguramente alguno de los enseres del viaje obstruyó su boca.

Akane movió la cabeza, estaba casi segura que 'tranquilidad' no era la palabra adecuada para ese fin de semana.

"¡Qué familia tan extraña!" una chica de rubias coletas observaba el espectáculo que el grupo anterior daba.

"¡Usagi! Deja de ser tan metiche y ven a ayudarnos" otra chica, con un carácter por demás explosivo la llamó.

"Ya voy, ya voy" la primera se dirigió al lugar donde sus demás amigas y novio la esperaban.

"Esto va a ser maravilloso" dijo en un tono alto otra chica, muy parecida a la primera, pero ésta última llevaba el cabello atado con un listón rojo. Podía notarse la alegría que le daba estar en ese lugar, "Espero que haya chicos guapos esperando mi llegada"

"Mina-chan, no es para tanto" la chica más seria del grupo habló.

"Vamos, Ami-chan. Deja a un lado la seriedad, venimos a divertirnos" Usagi la aconsejó.

"Usa-ko tiene razón"

"¿Verdad que si, Mamo-chan?" sonrió de alegría al escuchar el comentario de su novio.

"Este es un descanso que se tienen merecido después de todo lo que pasó"

"En ese caso, Mamoru-san, te toca el equipaje. Me agrada que pienses de esa manera" la última chica, visiblemente más alta que las demás, señaló las maletas que se encontraban a su lado y se marchó, "Adiós"

"Mako-chan, espéranos"

Las otras chicas alcanzaron a su amiga, dejando a un desconcertado Mamoru solo en la cubierta. De entre las maletas se pudo observar como se asomaban dos pares de puntiagudas orejas, unas negras y otras blancas.

En otro lado del barco, una joven pareja observaba el océano. Se encontraban apoyados sobre el barandal. Un chico alto, de cabello castaño oscuro y peinado rebelde, vestía una camiseta blanca de mangas verdes y pantalón gris; a su lado una chica más baja que él, pero de la misma edad, cubría su cabeza con un sombrero, asomándose unos mechones de cabello castaño-rojizo. Llevaba un bolso de mano, del cual no se despegaba.

"¿Crees que haya sido buena idea venir?" preguntó la chica.

"No es hora de arrepentirnos, ya estamos aquí"

"Tienes razón" sonrió ante aquéllas palabras que calmaron su nerviosismo, siempre que él hablaba, de esa manera tan tranquila, le hacían olvidar al mundo con todo y sus problemas.

"Lo que aun no me explico es como acabamos tantos en este viaje" hizo una mueca.

"Verás" empezó a explicar, "mi papá me ofreció varias opciones como regalo de cumpleaños: coche, fiesta o viaje. Es obvio lo que escogí, así que le pregunté si podía invitar a alguien más... y me dijo que si. Te escogí a ti, Syaoran, pensé que sería buena idea pues no tenemos muchas oportunidades para vernos, tu en Hong Kong y yo, en Tokio" ambos se ruborizaron al recordar como fue aquella invitación y los problemas que les ocasionó, después de un momento continuo con su relato, "Sin embargo, al enterarse, Tomoyo decidió que nos acompañaría y todo para grabar a Sakura y sus grandes hazañas durante las un fin de semana en la playa"

Giró la cabeza y se encontró con una chica de cabello negro que sostenía una cámara de video. Ambas se saludaron.

"Para ella eres su mayor inspiración, si no lo hiciera de esa manera no sería Daidouji" suspiró.

"Así es" dejó escapar una suave, pero nerviosa risita para después continuar con su relato, "entonces mi papá se preocupó al ver que iríamos los tres solos y es ahí donde mi hermano entra"

"¡Sakura!" la llamó un joven un poco mayor que los tres chicos, dirigiéndole una mirada de pocos amigos al chico que estaba al lado de su pequeña hermana y éste le respondió de la misma manera, "es hora de bajar"

"Ya vamos" ella le contestó, comenzaron a caminar seguidos de cerca por la camarógrafa, "pero como él no deseaba estar rodeado de niños invitó a Yukito, quien muy amablemente aceptó. Y… ¿cómo llegó él aquí?" abrió su bolso dentro del cual se podía observar lo que parecía un oso de peluche con alas, "aun me lo estoy preguntando"

"Cielos" suspiró el chico al momento de pasar uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de la chica.

"Ese mocoso" gruñó Touya, "que quite sus manos de mi hermana"

"Tranquilo Touya" trató de calmarlo su amigo, "déjalos ser"

Otras tres chicas descendían en silencio, pero no sin emoción.

"¿Umi?" una de ellas preguntó bajito.

"Dime, Hikaru"

"¡Gracias!" abrazó a su amiga al momento que dos pequeñas orejas de gato se asomaron entre su enmarañado cabello rojizo que llevaba atado en una trenza.

"Sabes bien que eso sale sobrando, es un gran placer para mi"

"Hikaru tiene razón"

"Fuu, ¿tú también?" se sorprendió Umi.

"De no haber sido porque tu padre se ofreció a pagarnos este viaje no estaríamos aquí"

"Chicas" suspiró, no le gustaba que sus amigas la trataran de esa manera "dejen de decir eso, porque no voy a tolerarlo, fue un gran placer hacerlo. En todo caso agradézcanselo a mi padre, no a mi"

"De cualquier forma lo único que haremos en estos días será divertirnos, aunque… me gustaría que los demás pudieran hacerlo"

"No te pongas así, Fuu, a Ferio no le gustaría para nada ver esa mirada en tu divino rostro" la regañó Umi, además que su último comentario hizo que la más inteligente del grupo se ruborizara.

"Estoy segura que se divierten" Hikaru intentó consolar a su amiga, "a su manera, pero lo hacen. Ya llegará el día en que volvamos a Céfiro"

El último grupo en bajar estaba conformado por cuatro singulares chicas, demasiado emocionadas como para notar a los demás. Este parecía ser un grupo bastante normal en comparación a los otros.

"Nunca imaginé que conseguiríamos esos boletos" era el comentario de la chica de cabello oscuro contrastante con su tez clara mientras bajaba el último escalón de un pequeño brinco, "es increíble que estemos aquí"

"Ni que lo digas, eran los últimos. Tuvimos mucha suerte, ¿qué hubiéramos hechos si se agotaban?" la segunda chica, un poco más alta que la primera y con el cabello rizado con reflejos rojizos, acompañaba a su amiga.

"Gracias a que nuestra pequeña Ilse madrugó y fue la primera de la fila, los conseguimos" la tercera chica, más baja de estatura que las dos anteriores, acarició la cabeza de la menor del grupo, despeinándola, "Te mereces un premio, pequeña"

"Vaya que me la deben, por ahora lo único que me haría feliz es una camita blandita" bostezo la última chica, sus grandes y almendrados ojos negros resaltaban de toda su cara, en ese momento se estaba muriendo de sueño, "Tomen en serio este consejo, cuando quieran ser las primeras en la fila nunca duerman en el piso, es bastante incómodo"

"Gracias, hermanita" la abrazó la chica de cabello rizado, "Tendrás tu camita, ¿qué más quiere la princesa?"

"Un Back" contestó con firmeza y decisión.

Ante este inocente comentario las otras chicas se quedaron frías, casi se podía ver una vena saltar sobre sus rostros.

"Si pudieran verse en este momento…" la menor no paraba de reír.

"Ilse querida, con eso no se juega" advirtió Bryn, quien estaba a punto de hacer más que despeinarla.

"Era sólo una pequeña broma" se alejó de ellas unos cuantos pasos, adivinando las intenciones de la rubia, "¡Qué carácter! Ustedes y sus obsesiones. Me conformaría con un chico como el de allá"

Señaló al chico que se encontraba en un lío con tantas maletas a su alrededor. Alto, guapo, buen mozo, lindo y con cara de angelito, no podía pedir más. A sus pies se encontraban un par de gatos, uno negro y el otro blanco, quienes lo miraban de manera curiosa.

"Más te vale, hermanita" Ziann amenazó con el puño cerrado, sin siquiera voltear a ver de que se trataba.

"Aunque ese chico no está nada mal" Luthien de inmediato centró su atención en aquel chico, pero todas sus ilusiones se desvanecieron cuando una chica de largas coletas rubias apareció dándole un efusivo abrazo, además de ayudarlo con el problema de las maletas.

En otro lado de la isla, ajeno a lo que ocurría en el puerto, se pudo observa una columna de luz azul-verde atravesar el cielo descendiendo en algún punto del paradisíaco lugar. Al momento en que ésta se desvaneció cuatro extrañas figuras emergieron de ella.

"¿En dónde estamos?" preguntó un joven que vestía camisa roja sin mangas y pantalón café, cabello negro y mirada suspicaz.

"Miau, eso fue… extraño" una chica con un aspecto de gato ubicada al lado del chico se quejó.

"Esto ya no es Gaia" aseguró el tercero de ellos, un chico de larga cabellera rubia atada con un hermoso listón azul, además de vestir un uniforme del mismo color que parecía indicar su rango de caballero, "¿acaso es…?"

"… la Tierra" la chica que los acompañaba suspiró, de todos ellos era la menos extraña, "estamos en la Tierra"

Al escucharla los demás sufrieron una fuerte impresión, jamás imaginaron llegar a ese lugar, por lo menos dos de ellos ni siquiera la conocían, aunque Van sólo la había visitado en dos ocasiones, pero jamás se había molestado en averiguar donde estaba.

"Hitomi, ¿quieres decir que nos encontramos en la Luna Fantasma?" la chica-gato estaba un poco asustada, así que su amigo la tomó de la mano intentando calmarla un poco.

"Así es como ustedes la llaman, pero esto parece que no es Japón" miró a su alrededor, "No entiendo que sucede"

Un ruido se escuchó entre la vegetación y por reflejo ambos chicos empuñaron sus respectivas espadas, sin embargo fue una parvada lo que había ocasionado aquel alboroto, brindándoles cierta tranquilidad.

"Lo mejor será buscar un lugar en donde nos proporcionen información" sugirió Hitomi, "aunque en mi opinión deberían guardar sus espadas, aquí no creo que las vayan a necesitar"

Desde un lugar ubicado en lo más alto de uno de los árboles de aquel sitio y donde ninguno de los cuatro pudiera darse cuenta de su presencia, una pequeña figura de luz observaba lo que ahí acontecía. Cuando los viajeros emprendieron su marcha, ella hizo lo propio. Esquivando con gran agilidad y velocidad la vegetación que le obstaculizaba el camino, llegó a su destino que no era otro más que el hotel de la isla. En ese lugar también pasó inadvertida, dirigiéndose a una habitación al fondo de un pasillo en la parte baja del edificio.

"¿Cómo te ha ido, Filia?" una voz detrás del escritorio de la habitación le habló.

"Todo salió bien, Wanda" la luz verde de aquel ser iluminaba la habitación en penumbra y brillando con más intensidad se transformó en un hada.

"Ahora sólo hay que esperar" suspiró aquella persona.

"¿Crees que accedan?"

"Eso espero, pues cuento con ellos"

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Por fin, después de mucho pensarlo y dudarlo, he decidido publicar uno de mis fics más queridos, este crossover que involucra series que me encantan. A decir verdad esta historia es una de las tantas que conforman el HIMITSU NO MORI, una dimensión creada por esta persona loca en donde conviven casi todas las series de anime y manga que me gustan, además de uno que otro personaje inventado por mi.

Esta es solo una pequeña introducción y se limita a presentar a todos los personajes que intervendrán (bueno, casi todos), se que deja muchas cosas sueltas, pero paciencia, poco a poco se van aclarando.

Como comentario aparte, esta también se podría decir que es una continuación al fic de CARD CAPTOR SAKURA 'Cómo decirte que te amo' el cual fue actualizado hace poco y hace referencia al viaje de los chicos de Tomoeda y compañía, no es necesario que lo lean porque lo que ocurre aquí en nada afecta la línea argumental de la otra historia.

Si alguien se pregunta como es que Hitomi se encuentra en Gaia, la respuesta la doy en otro fic (si no me hago promoción yo sola quien lo hace), pero está planeado subirlo como bonus 1 de este. ¿Cómo estuvo eso? Fácil, antes del capítulo 2 irá un extra, basado completamente en escaflowne, pero… tendrán que esperar a que lo termine de publicar en la sección correspondiente. No es muy largo y a lo mucho tardaré un mes en hacerlo, si publico un capítulo por semana será más fácil.

Leyendo lo anterior, nos vemos hasta la próxima actualización

BONUS 1 The Vision of Escaflowne: La Boda de Millerna y Dryden

matta ne

dejen reviews, me ayudan a mejorar P


End file.
